Hamster Huey and the Gooey Kablooie
by Lynet Nar
Summary: Anyone who's read much of Calvin and Hobbes knows of Calvin's favorite bedtime story. Bill Watterson said that it was up to the readers to come up with their own story, so this is mine.
1. Hamster Huey and the Gooey Kablooie

Just a little disclaimer here. Nothing of Bill Watterson's is mine, wish though I may. If you want to know what's Bill's, I suggest you read the comic strip. Oh, and one more thing. When I wrote this, I was actually intending it for children. In fact, the first version was a spontaneous, learn-as-you-go bedtime story for my little brother. Thus said, don't expect it to be brilliant prose.

* * *

Hamster Huey and the Gooey Kablooie 

By Mabel Syrup(1)

Hamster Huey woke up and got out his favorite cereal, Mooey Chews, for breakfast. He poured a bowl and went to the fridge to get the special blue Mooey Chew milk that came with his Mooey Chews. On his way, he saw his calendar. It said June 22: Hamster Huey's birthday. Hamster Huey's birthday! Oh, my! He had almost forgotten. Hamster Huey said to himself, "Self, you can't have a birthday without a cake." So Hamster Huey decided to go to the store to get one. He left the house, got on his tricycle, and pedaled down the road. SQUEAK! SQUEAK! SQUEAK!  
  
It was a little hard to ride because all the roads in Newetteville were dirt roads, and the dust clogged up the wheels. Finally he got to the store where he bought a beautiful, big, super-gooey chocolate cake with blue frosting and two blue candles. Just then, he heard the clock strike two after nine. (The town clock always struck two minutes after the hour.) Hamster Huey had to get to work! So he put the cake on the back of his tricycle and pedaled to work as fast as he could. SQUEAK! SQUEAK! SQUEAK!  
  
Hamster Huey worked at the Gooey Glue Factory. Newetteville was famous for it's super-sticky purple Gooey Glue. He operated the Bright Green Gooey Glue Machine. This was the main gooey glue mixing machine, so Hamster Huey couldn't be late, or the Gooey Glue Factory couldn't start. He had been late before, and the gooey glue was late getting to the red rolly trucks that take it to the store. So Hamster Huey's boss, Hedgehog Henchwiler, had told him that if he were late to work, he would be fired.  
  
Hamster Huey arrived at the Gooey Glue Factory, and he parked his tricycle. He carried his beautiful, big, super-gooey chocolate cake into the Factory, and set it on his desk. When he looked up, Hedgehog Henchwiler was standing in front of him.

"Where have you been, Hamster Huey?" he demanded.

"Um... I was... at the store," Hamster Huey said.

Hedgehog Henchwiler glared at him.

"I'm warning you, if you mess up one more time, you're out of here!" Then he walked away.

Hamster Huey sighed and turned on the Bright Green Gooey Glue Machine. The gooey glue ingredients fell into the machine from chutes above. There was sticky sap from the who-chew trees to make the glue gooey, old rubber tires from the red rolly trucks to make it strong, and pretty purple flowers to give it color. A big window on the front of the Bright Green Gooey Glue machine let him see the big mixers mixing the ingredients into gooey glue. On the other side, a pipe dropped globs of gooey glue in jars.

Hamster Huey sat down at his desk and watched the machine. Then he looked at his super-gooey chocolate cake with blue frosting and two blue candles, and he remembered that it was his birthday. Now, when a hamster has a birthday, or when he is very happy, he has to do a special dance called the Happy Hamster Hop. If a hamster doesn't to the Happy Hamster Hop, he stays the same age for a whole year more.So Hamster Huey decided to do the Happy Hamster Hop then, in case he forgot later. He stood up, wiggled his ears, waggled his tail, waved his paws, and jumped in the air. He turned around, balanced on one back paw, stood on his head, and somersaulted. Then he hopped back twice... and bumped into his desk.

Hamster Huey turned around to see his super-gooey chocolate cake go flying! It hit the Bright Green Gooey Glue Machine, splattering blue frosting. The cake slid down the machine and, OH, NO! It hit the speed dial and turned it from normal, to fast, to super fast! The gooey glue ingredients filled the machine up to the top. Hamster Huey tried to turn the dial back, but some gooey glue had dripped on it, and it was stuck! He looked through the big window and watched the gooey glue pressing at the glass. Hamster Huey heard a popping noise. He turned and ran, but not fast enough.  
  
GOOOOOSSHHH!! ! The window broke and all the gooey glue spilled out, pushing Hamster Huey out the factory doors, down the streets, and right to his front door! There was sticky purple gooey glue everywhere, and the only sensible thing for Hamster Huey to do was to take a shower. After he was clean again, he hopped on his other tricycle (the first one was still at the factory), and rode to the Gooey Glue Factory. By this time, the glue had dried, and made the road all purple and hard. As he rode, he noticed that his tricycle did not squeak this time, and it was easier to pedal. When Hamster Huey reached the factory, he saw Hedgehog Henchwiler standing outside.

"Hamster Huey, you will no longer be working for the Gooey Glue Factory," Hedgehog Henchwiler said.

"Oh, Mr. Henchwiler," said Hamster Huey, "I am so sorry; I promise it will never happen again. Please don't fire me!"

Hedgehog Henchwiler continued. "You are now the vice-president of the Newetteville Road Top Topper Company! You have discovered a way to rid this town of dust on the streets. Congratulations!"

Hamster Huey was speechless. He smiled, shook Hedgehog Henchwiler's paw, and did his Happy Hamster Hop. Then he rode to the store to pick up another birthday cake, and did the Happy Hamster Hop all night long while he ate it.  
  
The End

* * *

(1)This author is entirely fictional and is given as the author in the comic strip. 


	2. to my reviewers

This chapter is solely devoted to review responses. I would have put the responses at the end of my next chapter as I usually do, but the next installment is not currently ready for posting. Therefore, this must suffice.  
  
Claire, thanks. You are a fervent supporter and I appreciate that. Unfortunately, that kind of enthusiasm for everything under sun and moon is kinda hard to capture in a little dwarf with battle scissors. But I'll try. I didn't even know you had a brother, but lid tells me he's my bro's age. Tell him thanks.  
  
MissPadfoot92, thanks for the brilliant, but I wouldn't go that far. And I think it sounds like the book in the strip, but it's totally beyond me why Calvin likes it. It really doesn't sound like one he'd like, to me. Glad you think so, though.  
  
Marty78, thanks. I'm rather amazed at my impromptu abilities myself. I don't think I'll ever be able to do another like it on the spot. Kind of a once-in-a-lifetime type deal.  
  
Pink werewolf, thank you, though the real praise should go to Bill Watterson. Without him I never would've even dreamed of hamsters and purple glue. And I'm trying to get the sequel out, but it might be a while.  
  
Arrathir, It might. I'm known for crazy. But I wouldn't claim to think along the same lines as Bill. He's crazy in his own way.  
  
And Lloyd. Yes, I saved you for the last, because I wanted to do some thorough research before responding to your accusations. While my collection of C&H books is not complete, it is extensive, and I have read the other books many times. At this moment, while I am writing, I have the books open in front of me.

> There are two separate incidences where Calvin's dad gets annoyed and tells the story in a way other than the written form. One incidence occurs in Scientific Progress Goes Boink, on page 47 at the bottom. In this strip, the story is read quickly and sarcastically. The other incidence occurs in the Tenth Anniversary Book on page 200 at the top. Here, Calvin's response in the last panel ("Wow, the story was different that time!") indicates that this version his dad told him was not a "highly abridged version" but rather a revisement. Therefore, Hamster Huey only loses his head in that version his dad made up out of frustration, not in the written book. Also, simply losing his head does not imply an explosion.
> 
> In response to the "many things wrong with this story," if I could direct your attention to Revenge of the Babysat page 13 at the bottom... This is the first mention of Hamster Huey and the Gooey Kablooie. Here, Calvin tells us the story has "the squeaky voices, the gooshy sound effects, and the Happy Hamster Hop." This, plus the title, author (Mabel Syrup), and cover, are the only requirements for the story. In my version, Hamster Huey talks, so he can have a squeaky voice, there are gooshy sound effects when the glue machine explodes, and he does the Happy Hamster Hop several times. I also have the title, and a cover is impossible on this site. However, I will admit to omitting the author's name, which will be remedied.
> 
> In addition, in the strip you refer to in your review, Hobbes, not Calvin, is the one who wonders whether or not the townsfolk will find the head, which indicates that you did not read the strip again before reviewing.To sum up, I would say to you, Lloyd, before flaming a "shoddy knockoff," research the material.


End file.
